


.

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dysphoria, Fluff, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff, Trans Character, Trans george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: George gets his period
Comments: 23
Kudos: 214





	.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm not a transguy so I don't know if this is very accurate so if some thing seems off leave a comment and I'll try to fix it. Also I don't know if george is actually trans I just got the idea for tis fic. If george or anyone that knows him is uncomfortable with this fic I'll take it down. Anyway hope you like it! :]

Once Dream and Sapnap knew George was on his period they became much more careful. It wasn't that George had mood swings or anything. He just becomes more fragile.

George is a boy. He feels uncomfortable when he's reminded that his body isn't conventionally male.

Its easy to tell when he gets his period. He acts strange. He becomes quiet and unenthusiastic.

They need to makes sure he knows they love him and that his gender is valid. 

Sapnap makes sure not to make fun of him for his high pitched screams.

Dream calls him things like "my boy" and "georgie boy"

They make sure to call him handsome and make time for lots of cuddles.

They buy his pads for him. They even dump the pads out of the plastic packaging because they always say "female hygiene product" and george is not a girl.

But they can't fix everything.

George had an awful day.

George sits in his car on their shared drive way.

He got misgendered earlier. They called him "ma'am". The Starbucks barista didn't mean any harm. After George gave them his name they gave a quick "sorry your drink will be ready soon sir". Normally he would be fine. Sure he'd be uncomfortable but he wouldn't let it ruin his day. But his binder felt heavy on his chest and the stabbing feeling in his gut didn't help.

He had too much pride to cry in public but once he got in his car he exploded into sobs.

Luckily it was a short drive home.

Unfortunately his eyes were puffy and red and his boyfriends would definitely notice.

He waited until he couldn't wait anymore. His eyes were still puffy but if they weren't paying attention they wouldn't notice.

He walked in and was greeted with a kiss from Sapnap.

"Hey handsome, Dreams almost done with dinner c'mon"

"Hey georgie boy, I made macaroni. Want some?"

"yeah.. thanks"

George got a bowl.

And a spoon.

"What the fuck George? You use a SPOON for MACARONI!" Dream yells

"uhhh yeah?" George chuckles

"What else is he gonna use? His hands?" Sapnap adds

"No idiots a FORK like a normal person!"

"Who the freak uses a FORK to eat MACARONI!!!" Sapnap snaps back (hehe)

"I DO" Dream responds, fork in hand.   
"A SPOON???? YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST TIP THE BOWL AND DRINK IT! THIS IS PASTA NOT SOUP!!! Dream adds

"You can use spoons for foods that aren't soup dummy!" Sapnap replies

George laughs the hardest he'd laughed in over a week.

George had a great day.


End file.
